Pokemon: The Kidnapper
by Ariadne5334
Summary: Hey! So this is my first story and I hope you guys like this! There are no pokemon mentioned in this story  sorry!  but otherwise, I think it rocks! :


Pokemon: The Kidnapper

Hey, my name is Iris and this story is all about the time where I made the biggest mistake of my life! It all started on the first day of summer vacation. My friend, Dawn, and I met at her house and discussed plans for summer and there was one idea we both really liked: go to Paris! We would ask our parents and go on our way, right? WRONG! My dad is WAY too over-protective! He started acting like this ever since our mother got murdered by some French dude! He would never let us go to France, but it was still worth a shot. I walk up to my dad with the biggest smile on my face.

"Hi daddy! Well, you see, Dawn and I were talking about summer vacation plans and we were wondering if we could go to Paris?" I asked my father sweetly.

"NO! Absolutly not! You know how far away Paris is! And besides I don't want you to end up like your mother did," my father concluded softly.

"But this will be a great oppertunity for me to work on my French! _S'il vou plait, Papa?"_ (A/N that means please, daddy?) I say very sweetly.

"_Non! _(A/N no explaination there!) Now go to bed!" my dad said a sweetly as possible.

"Fine! I'll just stay here all summer and do NOTHING!" I yelled. I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door shut. Okay, I know what you're thinking: that was very immature, blah blah blah! But it was the right thing to do in that moment...right?

I wake up the next morning, and pull myself out of bed. I drag myself to the kitchen for some breakfast. I come to see a whole buffet of food! Fluffy pancakes, scrumptious waffles, crispy bacon, savory sasauge, anything you could think of. But then I realized this was probably just an apology for last night, so I wouldn't look very excited about it.

"There's the beauty queen!" my father squeals with delight, "this is just a little something to say so-"

"Sorry, I know." I sigh, "But I can't enjoy any of this Fr...French toast without being in Fr...France!" My father is looking a little regretful! Yes!

"Honey...I have been thinking about your question for a long time and...you can go...to...Paris," my father barely gets the last words out.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Oh thank you soooooo much daddy!" I squeal in delight, "the flight leaves in 2 hours! I need to get ready!" I dash upstairs to start packing. Yes, I finally get to go to Paris! For the next hour, I was singing all of my favorite songs in French. Then, half an hour later, we were on the road!

We arrive at the airport. Security was a breeze and the next thing you know, we were ready to board the plane. The last emotianal moments with my father were the hardest. Tears rolling down both of our cheeks, I board the plane like the grown-up I am, unaware of the danger that awaits me and Dawn. The long 12 hours on the plane were really worth it when we got off. The place was magnificent! The sunshine illuminated the cloudless sky, the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was all breath-taking! We call a cab and head to our hotel: _Le Hampton._ We tipped the man and made it to our room. It was gorgeous!

"Wow! I bet France's garbage is pretty!" Dawn says, awestruck. We decided to wonder the streets of Paris. The bakeries' scent was superb! All the French people were friendly! It was the greatest time of our lifes!

"Hey, I got to hit the bathroom," I tell Dawn, who was admiring the paintings this guy was making. I went into the bathroom. Even the public bathrooms were beautiful. I looked up into the mirror and thought I saw...a man... Couldn't be! I wash my hands and , again, I saw that man.

"Hello...Is anyone in here?" I say, realizing no one in Paris would understand what I'm saying. But I hear a weak response

"Your worst nightmare!" croaks the raspy, French accent. My only instinct is to run, but I'm too late. I'm pinned to the ground by some weird French dude before I know it! He does some peculiar movements with his hands and the last thing I remember seeing was him take off is mask. After that, the world disappeared around me. But the thing that bugged me most was that I knew the face of that man before, he looked so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing I could really think of then, was my mother.

_To be continued...:)_


End file.
